Wedding Blitz
by McSpringsteen
Summary: Indie and Tom are getting married in two days, but what bumps will they face along the way?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**THE NEWS? **_

_It was the longest journey of my life. My body ached and I couldn't stretch out my legs. Of course it was all my husband Danny's fault. He liked to sleep on the plane whereas I liked to stop in different countries even if it was just to see the airport. It made me feel like I was travelling the world._

"_Danny, Danny, wake up." I said shaking my husband of nearly six months out of a deep sleep._

_I loved how he looked when he slept, so peaceful, not a care in the world. I didn't want to be the one to wake him out of his peaceful slumber, but I had to, we were landing._

_What seemed like a week of being on a plane finally ended when the pilot said "Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived in America and will be landing shortly."_

"_Honey" I said "wake up were here."_

"_Okay Rachael, I'm awake" Danny said to me wiping his eyes._

* * *

"_Oh My God Danny. It's beautiful." I said in amazement, looking at our hotel room fit for a king and queen. "I love it."_

"_Only the best for my girl." My husband said kissing my forehead gently._

"_I've got to go have a shower, I smell like airplane and cheese puffs." I said to Danny removing my favourite pyjamas from my over-packed suitcase._

"…… _so I think I have to get my bridesmaid dress taken up at the……Daniel Alan David Jones, are you even listening to me?" Of course he wasn't. What should I expect after buying him the new Bruce Springsteen album?_

"_Sorry babe, I was just thinking"_

"_About?" I said cuddling up to my loving husband._

"_I just can't believe that Tom and Indie are getting married in two days!" Danny said looking into my eyes reminding me of the first day I saw him._

"_I know it's crazy. I've known Indie since we were twelve and she never seemed like the marriage type." I said remembering Indie as a crazy, random teenager._

_Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door forcing me to remove myself from my comfortable position on the couch next to Dan._

"_Hey Ciara!" I said opening the door. "Hey Doug!"_

_Ciara gave me a huge hug and walked right pass me. Just from that I knew she was drinking._

_I turned to Doug and said "Did you give her Coke?" Like I have said a hundred times before._

"_Only one bottle." Dougie said like a child who knew they done something wrong._

"_One bottle too many." Dan said jokingly._

_**My phone rang.**__ "Hey Indie…ya, sure…see you there…8 o clock…okay bye."_

"_That was Ind, she wants to see us at 8 for dinner." I said going to close our hotel room door after Ciara and Dougie's entrance._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Hey guys." The soon to be newly weds said greeting us at the door of the restaurant._

_As we sat down Ciara said "So guys, is there a reason were here... beside to fill Rachael's stomach."_

_I threw her an evil look. Or in her case the 'stink eye'._

"_Well ya, there is." Tom said suspiciously._

_Then Indie said "Guys, I got some important news from the doctor last week and well……" _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Hey guys." We all turned from Indie to see two familiar faces. "Sorry were late!"_

_It was Harry and his long-term girlfriend Isabelle, or Izzie as we called her for short._

_They walked over to our table and gave Tom and Indie a huge hug._

"_What did we miss?" Izzie asked Dougie._

"_Indie was just about to tell us some very important news that she got from the doctor." Dougie replied worryingly._

_Harry's face dropped. "Well, what is it?"_

"_Well……" Tom began._

"_Here's your Thai Green Curry ma'am. Sorry for the wait." The waiter interrupted._

_It was all Ciara's fault that he interrupted anyway because she always ordered something awkward._

"_Sorry guys." Ciara said to us all shyly. "Continue Thomas."_

"_As I was saying……"_

"_Hey waiter, can I have another round of drinks please?" Dan said like he was afraid that the restaurant would run out of beverages in the next ten minutes._

"_Are you guys finished?" Indie snapped._

"_Yup." Danny and Ciara said sarcastically, then to look at each other and laughed like children._

"_Well," Indie sighed. "As you all know I collapsed last week and was taken to the A&E by Tom. Well I wasn't sick, well not really." Indie began to smile._

"_When we got there I asked the doctor to check on Indie's stomach." Tom continued finishing off Indie's explanation to us. "And when the doctor preformed the __**ultrasound**__ we got a surprise of not only one heartbeat but __**three**__!"_

"_Oh my God……triplets." I said excited and shocked._

"_Duh, thanks for stating the obvious Rachael." Ciara said sarcastically laughing at me._

"_Congratulations!!!!" We all said._

_Me and Danny dibbed Godparents because we've known Tom and Indie the longest. Carrie and Dave are the second set of godparents because Carrie is Tom's sister and Dave is his cousin but they were always like brothers._

"_What about the third baby? That's __lousy!" Ciara said giving the impression that they forgot about their third unborn child._

"_Ciara we know, we haven't forgotten." Indie said like she was talking to a child. (Well in some ways she was.) "But how can I decide between you guys?"_

"_Easy. Pick me!" Ciara said like Harry and Izzie weren't there. "And Doug, I suppose."_

_Dougie put his hand on hers. This was his little way of letting her know that she's out of line._

"_It's okay. Pick them." Harry said emotionlessly._

_We all looked at him in shock expecting him to at least put a fight._

_Danny was about to say something when Harry got up and left with Izzie following not far behind._

**Indies'**** POV**

_After I said goodbye to everyone and left them in the hotel bar__, celebrating the agony that I would endure in four months while Tom looked on, I went to Harry's room._

_I was nervous about the conversation we were about to have._

_That nervousness eased a little when the elevator doors opened to reveal Izzie._

"_How is he?" I said to her full of concern._

"_I don't know. He won't talk about it. Sorry for ruining your night."_

"_Don't worry about it. The guys are in the bar if you don't want to be alone." I said to hurry her along so I could get this chat with Harry over and done with._

"_Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" Izzie finally said._

"_Sure." I replied and stepped into the elevator._

_

* * *

  
_

_I knocked on Harry's hotel door until he answered._

"_We need to talk." I said looking at Harry._

"_Come in." Harry said to me looking at the ground._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Unexpected News**_

_I walked in slowly taking deep breaths._

"_Want a drink?" Harry said, already pouring me orange juice._

"_Thanks." I said, removing the glass from his grasp._

"_So what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked, finally looking at me._

"_You already know, but I don't know how to put it."_

"_Look Indie. You're my sister and Doug's one of my best friends. I won't tell on you guys." Now Harry started to sound sorry for me, knowing what secrets I had to keep from Tom and how guilty I felt._

"_I know that and I know that I have to tell everyone, but it will ruin Ciara's marriage and my chance of happiness with the only man I've ever loved." I said, with tears falling down my face._

"_Look Ind, if you want I can go with you. I'll try to make this easier."_

_Harry said, putting his arm around me like he did when I found out that I was adopted._

"_Will you? Really? Can we go now before they are all so drunk they think it's a joke?" All these questions just came out of my mouth with no control. _

_Harry stood up and retrieved his phone from the counter-top._

"_Izzie… I know… I'm sorry… can you just ask everyone to come up to our room? It's important." Harry hung up the phone and looked at me with pity in his eyes._

"_Are they coming?" I said feeling like the blood was rushing out of my body._

_Harry just nodded knowing that he really couldn't make this easier at all._

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"_Oh God. There here. What do I do?"_

_Before Harry could answer me, I was already looking at my gang of friends, probably for the last time together._

"_Guys, I have to tell you some thing very important. I don't know how to put this so I'll just spit it out. __THE BABIES ARE DOUGIE'S!__"_

_It all just came out. I didn't mean for it to. Not like that anyway._

_Then it hit me. "Ciara……Tom."_

_Ciara ran out of the room followed by Tom._

_Rachael and Danny just looked at me like they didn't know if I was lying or telling the truth. Then they followed Ciara and Tom._

"_Doug, I'm sorry. I had to tell them!" I blurted out while Dougie stood there in shock._

"_I know, I don't blame you. The guilt was over-whelming. But I wish you would've told me." Dougie said still not moving from where he was when I made my, __our__ confession._

_Then he started to speak. This time directly to me. "Sorry Indie, but I have to go find Ciara. I can't lose her."_

"_Just promise me one thing." I said while Dougie was heading for the door._

_He just looked at me._

"_Promise me that no matter what happens you'll help me look after our kids?"_

"_I promise." He replied and then left to beg for Ciara's forgiveness. Something that I would have to do to her and Tom, if they will ever look at me again._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Torture**_

**Ciara's POV**

_I ran down the stairs as fast as I could__, hoping that I could run away from what just happened. Hoping that soon I would wake up in my comfy bed with Dougie holding me, telling me that it was all just a dream…but I didn't._

_Eventually, when I got as far as the park, my fears caught up with me…and so did Dougie!_

"_Baby, please wait!" I heard him crying after me. Before this I didn't even know he was following me._

"'_Baby' nice choice of words there Doug." I said, fighting back the tears._

_He just looked at me with those puppy-dog eyes that I fell in love with six years ago._

"_How long?" I couldn't bring myself to say the rest of the sentence._

"_How long what?" Dougie asked looking confused. Sometimes he could be so stupid!_

"_How long have you been cheating on me with my best friend?" I asked angrily._

"_I wasn't cheating on you…well not intentionally anyway. I was upset, we were fighting. I went to see Tom but he wasn't there. Indie invited me in and, well, one thing led to another and…"_

"_You got her pregnant!" I finished off his sentence._

_Again, he just looked at me._

"_Were you planning on telling me?" I asked angrily._

"_Yes, but then Tom and Indie got engaged so we wanted to wait. And I didn't even know that she was pregnant until dinner let alone know that the baby, __babies__ are mine."_

_I knew I shouldn't but I started to give in._

_It began to rain, getting heavier._

_Dougie got down on his knees a few inches away from where I stood._

"_Dougie, don't. Please." was all I could say._

"_Ciara. You are my life, my reason for living. Please, I can't go on without you. You are my sun in a cloudy day. Please, just try to forgive me. I won't give up begging until I have deserved your forgiveness. All I want, need is you, Ciara."_

_Before I started to sob uncontrollably all I managed to say was "Stop with the mushy shit and give me a hug."_

_Dougie got up, staggering to his feet. Then he hugged me tightly._

"_Promise that it was only one time?" I asked._

"_I swear." He replied._

"_Dougie Lee Poynter, if I find out that it happened more than once or that you lied to me about anything I'm leaving for good no matter what you say to me, clear?"_

"_Clear!" Dougie said resting his face on my now soaking hair._

_We walked quietly back to our hotel, hand in hand._

_Dougie has some serious grovelling to do!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**C**__**hapter 5**_

_**Forgive & Forget?**_

**Tom's POV**

_It's been days and I haven't been able to look at Dougie or Indie yet._

_The last time I saw Indie we were cancelling our wedding. She looked so miserable. I just wanted to hug her and tell her "everything will sort itself out!" But shouldn't I be the one receiving the comfort and not giving it?_

_I don't want to let her go, but what else can I do, she's having one of my best friend's triplets?!_

_After hours of walking and trying to clear my head, I decided to go back to my room for some rest._

_Walking down the long corridor to my room my mind was somewhere else. When without warning I walked right into a woman. "Oh God. I'm sorry…Indie?"_

"_Can we talk? Please?" Indie asked me, with a mixture of sadness and fatigue in her eyes. I couldn't help but say yes._

_We entered my room in an awkward silence._

_Indie finally said; "Tom, what are we going to do? We can't go on like this!"_

_All I could say was; "I know." But I don't think that was the answer she was hoping for. I mean, how was I supposed to know? The love of my life was having one of my best friend's triplets and I find this out two days before our wedding._

_All day long I was contemplating whether to leave or not-to do my best to stay away from Indie and try to keep the band together. But who was I kidding? I knew deep down inside that I don't have the strength to stay away from her._

_I looked at the situation from so many different angles and kept coming to one conclusion: "Let's just be friends, for now. And as for the future, what happens…happens!"_

_I watched as tears of relief fell from Indies' cheeks. "Oh thank God! I thought you were going to leave. "She regained her self control and said: "Friends! Good! It's better than nothing!"_

_Indie walked up to me and hugged me gently. "Thank you Tom! I know that I've hurt you and if I could take it back, I would! But because I can't, I will do everything in my power to make it up to you!"_

_Indie gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek and left my room._

_I felt overwhelmed, with relief or disappointment I wasn't sure but something deep down told me that everything is going to work itself out eventually._

_I hope!_


End file.
